castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel
Axel is a character seen in the Kingdom Hearts series. Lea'' ''is one of the major characters of the Kingdom Hearts series. Lea has a desire to achieve his own ideal of immortality by having everyone remember his name. He was once Axel, a member of Organization XIII who served as its assassin, until the destruction of both Axel and his Heartless that allowed Lea to be reborn. Since then, Lea has become an ally of Sora and becomes a Keyblade wielder himself. He is voiced by Quinton Flynn. Axel's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnCqxlUf-Rg Kingdom Hearts Series Before he lost his heart, Axel was a teenage boy by the name of Lea, living in Radiant Garden alongside his friend Isa. They somewhat become friends with Ventus, an aspiring Keyblade Master. After Lea's heart was consumed by darkness, his strong will allowed his body and soul to continue on as a Nobody; the 'being' who came to be known as Axel. He joined Organization XIII as its Number VIII (the Flurry of Dancing Flames), alongside his former friend Isa (now Saïx), who became Number VII. It's known that Axel and Saïx had a secret, unknown plan that involved taking over the Organization, but the specifics are unclear. Fast forward to the induction of Roxas into Organization XIII's ranks (as Number XIII). The Keyblade master's Nobody had no memory of his former life, and Axel frequently called him a "zombie". Despite being unsure of what to think of the young Nobody, Axel upheld his orders to train Roxas, and, over time, the two grew to be friends. However, their time together was interrupted when Axel received orders from Xemnas (through Saïx) to depart for Castle Oblivion … and to end the traitors there. In Castle Oblivion, Axel became the Organization's trump card, acting as a double agent. First, he worked to gain the trust of Marluxia and Larxene, who were plotting to use the "witch" Naminé to gain control of Sora, then use him to take over the rest of the Organization. After some time (during which, among other things, Axel tested Sora's strength in battle), the opportunity to obtain that trust presented itself: Marluxia ordered him to eliminate senior Organization member Vexen, who was interfering with Marluxia and Larxene's plans. Axel did so without hesitation. (It's interesting to note that, in one of Axel's Secret Reports, he called this act "Pitiable, but unavoidable." This is in spite of the fact that he mocked the other Nobody before ending him.) Having finally been accepted into their conspiracy, Axel was quick to betray the two, releasing Naminé from her captivity and derailing the process of modifying Sora's memories. (This led to Larxene going after Sora, which ended in her demise.) Axel then went to confront Marluxia, who finally realized that Axel had been acting as a double agent from the very beginning. Axel recited Marluxia's order to eliminate traitors, then attacked. He was completely undeterred by Marluxia using Naminé as a shield, but their fight was interrupted by Sora, who ended up fighting Axel when Marluxia made a hasty escape. After Sora defeated him, Axel vanished, giving Sora the impression that he'd been destroyed … but in reality, he simply left Marluxia's destruction to Sora, and retreated to another part of the castle. In the castle basement, Axel collaborated with Zexion, informing him that Larxene had been eliminated and that Sora was on his way to destroy Marluxia. Zexion, who had been working to control Riku for the purpose of disposing of Marluxia, realized that they wouldn't be needing him anymore. Axel gave Zexion information on Riku's home world, and Zexion set off to dispose of him … only to return defeated. His 'welcome back' came in the form of Axel and the Riku Replica that Vexen had created before his destruction. Axel encouraged the Replica to gain the strength the real Riku didn't have, then said that Zexion was "as good a place to start as any." The Replica absorbed the protesting Zexion while Axel looked on. (Axel's last words to Zexion differ drastically depending on which version of the game is being played. In the original Chain of Memories, he says, "Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." In Re:Chain of Memories, this line is changed to: "So sorry, Zexion. You just found out way too much." When Axel's own conspiracy with Saïx is taken into account, as well as his words from one of his Secret Reports (specifically the line about the traitors "who will get in his and my way"), the second version makes a good deal more sense. This line, unlike the first one, is delivered while Zexion is being absorbed; the original one was said just before.) In the midst of all this betrayal, Axel had also been looking into the Replica Program, noting that he couldn't find "the other one". After all the other Organization members in the castle had been destroyed, and the other occupants (Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Naminé, DiZ, and Mickey) moved elsewhere, Axel searched the castle for the Chamber of Waking. His efforts were in vain, and he eventually returned to the Castle That Never Was as the Organization's sole survivor of Castle Oblivion. There, he was reunited with Roxas … and found that he had no idea what to make of Roxas' new friend, Xion. He wasn't exactly pleased with having apparently been replaced during his time away, but, at Roxas' suggestion, the three began spending time together as a trio. Soon, Axel was able to see Xion's face, noting that she a) was a girl, and b) looked just like Naminé. Over the course of 358/2 Days, Axel, Roxas, and Xion formed an "inseparable" trio of friends, meeting up for ice cream nearly every day after their missions. During this time, Axel demonstrated more and more genuine emotions, something he shouldn't have been capable of; he eventually called it a "bizarre illusion of humanity." However, their days together weren't to last: Xion discovered the truth about herself (which Axel had already learned, but hid from both Xion and Roxas), and left the Organization. Although Axel was able to bring her back (through force), the ball was already set in motion; despite Axel's struggles to keep both of his friends safe, the Organization needed only one of them, and Xion eventually chose to leave once again. After finding out that Axel had hidden Xion's true nature from him, and after Axel refused to answer Roxas' questions concerning his origins, Roxas left as well. The next day, Axel was able to track Xion down, fighting her once more and bringing her unconscious form back to the Castle. However, the fight took its toll: Axel passed out from exhaustion after his return, and the still-unconscious Xion was taken from him. Soon after he recovered, Xion was defeated, and all of Axel's memories of her were wiped away. Shortly after, Axel received orders to hunt the wayward Roxas down. He tracked him to DiZ's Simulated Twilight Town, but found that his best friend's memories had been replaced with artificial ones, and the younger Nobody didn't even recognize him. After his first attempt to bring his friend back was interrupted by DiZ, Axel received a bit of added incentive: he could either bring Roxas back, eliminate him, or be turned into a Dusk. With this in mind, Axel appeared before Roxas once again. For a moment, it seemed that he might not have to use force: Roxas mentioned them being best friends, and Axel, thinking that Roxas' memory was returning, responded with perfectly understandable excitement. However, a single question was enough to reveal that Roxas didn't really remember, and Axel prepared to fight him … only to be stopped by DiZ, who managed to freeze the town itself long enough for Roxas to escape. Accepting that the Roxas he knew was "long gone", Axel went to confront the younger Nobody once again. Despite Roxas seeming to actually remember him, Axel told him it was "too late" and attacked. Roxas surprised him by somehow wielding two Keyblades, and Axel lost the fight. Choosing to abandon his mission, Axel told Roxas, "Let's meet again in the next life." Then he retreated, and Roxas was reunited with Sora (though 'absorbed' may be a more appropriate term). Around this time, Riku entrusted Axel with the protection of Naminé, who DiZ had ordered him to eliminate. She told Axel that even Nobodies have people who are dear to them, and the assassin found himself strangely moved. In an effort to bring Roxas back, Axel decided to turn Sora into a Heartless. After all, if he did so, then Roxas would be reborn. He kidnapped Kairi in an attempt to lure Sora out, then confronted the Keyblade master after the Battle of Hollow Bastion (formerly known as Radiant Garden). There, he informed Sora of Xemnas' plan to use him to destroy the Heartless. Sora quickly realized that Axel was the one who kidnapped Kairi, which Axel appeared completely unrepentant about. When Sora pressed, however, Axel apologized, but was unable to say anything else: Saïx appeared, and Axel fled. Some time later, Kairi got away from Axel and was captured by Saïx. Axel managed to avoid capture himself, but was clearly running on fumes by the time he met Sora again. There, in the Betwixt and Between (the Corridor between Twilight Town and The World That Never Was), Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey were trapped by swarms of Nobodies. Axel stepped in and fought alongside Sora, despite obviously being heavily fatigued. However, their numbers were too great, and Axel decided to pour all of his energy into one massive attack. Although it did the job, it was too much for Axel to handle; his body began to fade back into darkness. As he lay there fading, he apologized to Sora for what he did to Kairi, then explained that he'd wanted to see Roxas again, saying that Roxas made him feel like he had a heart … and Sora made him feel the same. After telling Sora to rescue Kairi, Axel used the last of his power to open a passageway into The World That Never Was, then faded back into darkness. Castaras Some time after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Axel has slowly merged back to the darkness, and somewhow seeking revenge on Roxas (It's unclear why). Axel agrees to join a new organization known as "The Villians" run by leader, Baboon, During the series, Axel finds out that Roxas and Ventus are twin brothers who were secretly searching for eathother during The Kingdom Hearts series (mostly during COM) as to explain why Roxas was in Castle Oblivion. Category:Castaras Category:Characters Category:Villians